Last Night
by Ffion Campbell
Summary: It's Summer in Bristol and drama still runs rampant with these kids.  People are coming together and falling apart and wondering what happened last night. Takes place after Series 5.  Mini/Frankie, Frankie/Matty, Liv/Matty, etc.


The cigarette smoldered on the cracked pavement for a moment before it was stubbed out by the toe of a stiletto, grinding the ashes, filter, and still hot ember into the hot tarmac. Summer had settled over Bristol, and with it had come an almost unseasonable warmness as well as restless students.

And boredom begets trouble.

Mini McGuiness watched as long wisps of smoke lifted from the cigarette she had, up until very recently, been dragging on. It wasn't like her to be so quiet and pensive, but as of late, she was. She and Nick had broken up. Grace had Rich and so they were always together. Frankie was in her own world, and sometimes an active member of the love triangle she composed with Liv and Matty. And Alo had been relegated to his family's farm for the summer. Or so she had heard.

Of course they all met up and went to the pubs every now and again, and of course they went out to numerous parties together, and of course they routinely painted Bristol red as an ensemble. But Mini couldn't help but feel lonesome. These long days that she spent on her own. Mom said she should get a job, it'd help pass the time and she would make some money while she did it.

With her smoking at an end, Mini hoisted herself up from the front steps of her house and set off at a leisurely gait. With nothing better to do she decided she would make her way about town and inquire for jobs.

This excursion only served to further frustrate her.

The makeup counters were only looking for experienced makeup artists, the clothing stores were only looking for cashiers (A.K.A. robots), and the offices turned her away from the receptionist positions on account of her appearance. The last one she found most vexing. Mini had purposefully styled herself in the most adult fashions she owned; a navy pencil skirt hugged her hips, cinching at her waist just below a gold tank-top (since it was simply too warm to wear anything otherwise), and gold stilettos. Mini checked into a dozen locations before she found herself slipping into a nearby pub, almost absent mindedly.

The bar itself, she reasoned, was the only appropriate place for her to sit. Sitting at a table by herself would only serve to further depress her. So instead she perched her skinny ass atop one of the spindly bar stools and asked for a menu, even though she knew she wouldn't really be eating. No, she had to save all of her caloric intake for the parties that weekend. 

* * *

><p>"Don't you think this looks better?" Liv asked, placing a hand on Frankie's shoulder.<p>

"Better?"

"Not that what you had was bad, but maybe, different?" Liv amended her question.

"Definitely different. But better? We'll see."

Frankie faced three visions, all from different angles. The girl was herself, apparently. Liv had spent the better part of the morning with her at the mall, putting her in outfits and brushing makeup onto her face. Frankie had even let her play around putting different wigs on her in one shop. It was like Frankie was Liv's own, life-size doll. Frankie normally would have minded, would have told Liv to bugger off and stop trying to make her someone she was not. She would have, but Matty was there too.

"Matty!" Liv called out, still looking at her and Frankie's reflections in the three-way mirror.

He sidled up to them in the reflection.

"What do you think, love?" Liv removed her hand from Frankie's shoulder to gesture to the outfit.

Frankie had been dressed in a sheer black tank-top and low slung skinny black jeans, a narrow leopard print belt encircled her slim hips, on her feet were a pair of soft black suede Jeffery Campbell lace up booties. She looked like a girl. But a girl with an edge, which was befitting of Frankie.

"This looks way better than those floral dresses and what not I was putting her in earlier, yeah?" Liv prompted.

Matty looked a little flabbergasted, but he soon recovered his ability to weigh it. "You'd be crazy not to buy it all." His was a tone of reverence. Frankie looked good. No, better than good, she looked smoking hot. He could even see her lacy black bra beneath the flimsy material of the shirt, and the way the dark jeans clung to every inch of her slim legs was almost too much.

When Liv and Matty had left her alone to change back into her suit shirt and khaki's Frankie admired herself for a stolen moment in her cubicle. She really did look good. Not like the other girls, but not too androgynous either. She'd been skeptical when Liv had proposed the shopping trip, but since her dads overheard them talking about it in the kitchen they urged her to go, and had even given her their credit card to use; allowing her a generous budget. Nothing would please them more to than to see her fit in.

As she made her way to the register with her armful of clothes she picked up other impulse buys along the way. A few more shirts to go with the jeans, a few more jeans to go with the shirts. Her arms were getting full and she hadn't seen Liv and Matty since they had left her. However they returned as she was ringing up, albeit a little tousled and out of breath.

"All set?" Frankie asked, taking her bags.

"Did you buy out the store?" Liv eyed the numerous paper bags grasped in Frankie's hands.

"Just got some things."

They agreed to stop for lunch and Frankie changed into a new outfit in the toilets while Liv and Matty settled on where they should go to. When she found them next she was in the outfit Liv had picked out for her earlier and they had decided on a pub.

Once in the pub and settled at a table Matty ordered beers for them all while Liv and Frankie shared a menu, combing over the options their heads together. Matty looked at them appreciatively. He imagined that he looked cool to the other guys at the pub, ensconced at their intimate table with two hot girls. He scanned the bar with a quick eye to see if anyone was looking. He had to do a double take, though, when he glimpsed a mane of shiny, long blonde hair. With her narrow waistline and unmistakable 24 karat gold shade of hair it had to be Mini McGuiness.

"Hey Mins!" He called out.

Mini cast a furtive look over her shoulder when she heard her name, it was instinct. Her gaze met familiar dark eyes beneath a heavy brow. Matty Levan. "Oh hey." She said casually and dropped from the barstool lightly to her feet. Every time she saw Matty she thought of Nick. That was also instinctual. And truth be told, still a little painful. Especially once she spied Liv at the table as well. Her quarrel was not with Liv, but she couldn't help it that things had changed, their friendship had shifted.

"Mini!" Liv sprung from her seat to give her a hug.

"Hey." Frankie angled her face toward Mini as the slim blonde dropped into the chair beside Matty.

Admittedly Mini's heart rate switched to double time when she realized it was, indeed, Frankie. She had changed. The girl was now… well, a girl. Mini couldn't deny that she felt something for Frankie, but she sure could hide it.

"Hey." She played it cool.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Liv asked.

The question stung a little, Liv's carelessness could be entitled exhibit A in the Mini's case their friendship was no longer the same. "Oh, I was just out applying for jobs and came in here for a quick lunch." She smiled to hide the hurt.

Liv nodded and sipped her beer.

"What kind of jobs?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing I'm qualified for, apparently." Mini cast her eyes downward.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Frankie reassured her.

Mini nodded. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked them, wanting to change the topic.

"Alo's." Matty said.

"His parent's have left for a mini vacation, and with the van still in the shop we figured we'd bring the party to him." Liv said in a secretive tone.

* * *

><p>Frankie promised one last time to take excellent care of Jeff's Mercedes. Her dads had allowed her to get a driver's license in the early summer which meant she was the only qualified driver in the lot. The ride to the Creevy farm wasn't a particularly short one, but it was worth it in Mini's opinion. She liked sitting in the passenger seat as well; she didn't even mind Liv and Matty getting cozy in the back seat. She and Frankie had even accidentally brushed hands over the radio dials a couple of times.<p>

Something was decidedly different about Frankie. It wasn't just the clothes. It was her whole self. Her attitude, her vivacity, her… Mini dared to think… sexuality. Frankie looked sexy. Mini mentally chastised herself for even thinking it. How could she be attracted to a girl? Mini McGuiness was the epitome of girliness it's self. She was the "it girl", with the hot boy friend, and chaotic social life. Or she had had all that. She was no longer queen bee, she and her boy friend had broke up, and she experienced more loneliness as of late than anything else.

The sun was just beginning to kiss the horizon when they pulled into the gravel courtyard. Upon his answering the door it became clear to Mini that this party was a surprise for Alo. He was bleary eyed and barefoot, a large hand was pressed to his pale stomach as he mentally took in their arrival. "What?"

"Come on man, we weren't going to leave you out here in the country to rot." Matty pushed past him into the house, his arms laden with bottles of alcohol. The girls followed him, "Rich and Grace are supposed to be here soon too," He reassured Alo.

* * *

><p>Frankie was leaning against the door jam, watching as Mini danced happily to the music that was blaring over the speakers in the living room. The house had filled up fast when word of a party had gotten out. And with the party-goers came the drugs. She watched as the guy DJing motioned to Mini, she obligingly danced over to him. He gestured to something behind one of his turntables and Mini bent over for a minute, clearly it was a line of coke. She kissed the stranger on the check and returned to dancing.<p>

Even fucked up Mini looked like a goddess.

Something cool and wet touched the tender skin at the nape of Frankie's neck and she nearly jumped until she felt the hot breath in her ear. "See something you like?" A beer was slipped into her hand; presumably that was what had been pressed to her neck.

"Hmm?" Did he know she had been admiring Mini?

Matty laughed and moved to stand beside her. "You really do look great, by the way."

And just like that he had won her attention once again. "Thanks." She couldn't help noticing the way his eyes swept over her body.

"Want some?" And just like that Matty had produced a small plastic bag containing a fine white powder. She nodded politely. Keeping eye contact with her Matty stuck his index finger in his mouth then dipped it in the bag. He surprised her when he extended it to Frankie. She hesitated then stepped toward him and licked the drug off.

He did the same for himself then pocketed the bag. "Liv wants you." He announced.

"She does?"

"Yeah." He took her hand, "She said wants you in the bathroom."

He led her through the party, the bodies of strangers pressing up against them in the crowd before they made it upstairs. Matty was still holding her hand when he knocked on the frosted glass window in the bathroom door. "Liv?"

Frankie could hear Liv giggle within before she flung open the door, if she noticed Frankie and Matty holding hands her unfaltering smile indicated that she didn't care. "I've had an idea." She announced beaconing them both into the small white tiled room.

"What?" Frankie asked.

Liv simply held up an electric shaver in response.

Franky was confused. Liv could tell.

"Your hair, silly, we should totally shave your hair!"

"What?" The drugs were inching their way into Frankie's consciousness.

"Come on babes." Matty said, and Frankie realized he was referring to herself. She was his babe?

When Frankie had nodded Liv sat her on the toilet seat and plugged in the shaver. "Are you sure?" She asked when she heard the little machine start up.

"Of course." Liv said from behind her.

"Here." Matty brought out the little bag again and held it out to her. Frankie dipped a finger in and rubbed the white substance on her gums.

"Alright."

Liv was only half finished when Alo flung open the door. "For fuck's sake!" He snatched the shaver from Liv's hand. "I've been wondering where you lot had got to."

* * *

><p>When Mini next saw Frankie the left side of her head had been shaved, the result was effortlessly cool. Frankie didn't even seem to mind if it looked remotely odd. She looked comfortable and self-assured. Mini had liked the old Frankie, and she loved the new Frankie even more.<p>

Frankie spotted Mini and made for her. "Hey."

"I like your hair!" Mini shouted over the music.

Frankie nodded, "Dance with me."

Mini wasn't given a choice; Frankie was suddenly stepping closer to the blonde, swinging her hips in time to the music. The shorter girl's hands settled on Mini's hips and moved them in synchronized motion with her own. Their bodies pressed together and the music seemed more all important. The beat was crucial, the sound was everywhere and when the bass dropped the heat turned up between the two.

Mini was enjoying this, maybe too much, but who cared. She smile and wrapped her arms around Frankie's neck. They were moving urgently to the music now and she could see beads of sweat forming on Frankie's skin. With the next song Mini closed her eyes and focused on how it felt to have this girl dancing on her, focused on how waves of her hot breath tickled her ear, on how their legs were touching and their hips were grinding.

But now Frankie's breath was becoming fainter, her legs took a step back, and their hips were no longer moving together. When Mini's eyes popped open Frankie had taken a step back and a large pair of tan hands was clinging to her hips. With sudden embarrassment she watched as Frankie danced with Matty, grinding her ass into his crotch.

Right.

She frowned and did everything to not stomp off in disappointment. Instead it was with a fleet, light foot that she fled the room. And as she passed over the threshold of the kitchen door she cast a look over her shoulder just in time to see Matty leading Frankie up the back stairs.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She snapped as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>With the drugs slowly encroaching upon each of her five senses, the way that Matty was touching and kissing Frankie felt divine. The grin on her face widened when they tumbled down onto the bed together. His hand snuck under her shirt and grazed her ribcage.<p>

She pressed her lips to his with more fervor and unzipped his pants.

"You sure about it this time?" He asked, disengaging from their kiss momentarily.

"Mm hmm." She was back to kissing him and moving with more surety than last time.

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you too?"<p>

Mini's head whipped around to find Alo seated on the back stairs, a joint between his lips, lighter raised to the end ready to be flicked. He'd since changed into a pair of jeans, a worn out white tee and a wooly green cardigan with the sleeves rolled up.

"Erm, sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Of course not. Here..." Alo scooted over on the stair to make room for Mini beside him. She obligingly dropped down next to him. He lit the end of the joint and inhaled deeply. "What's got you so foul mouthed, anyway?" He exhaled and squinted against the thick blue smoke that hung in the air around him.

"Nothing, just, you know, shit." She shrugged and hugged her arms to the chest.

Alo raked his fingers through his bright red hair and passed the joint to Mini. "Yeah, well, you've got to take life, shit and all."

"I feel like I can never get what I want."

There was a self-deprecating laugh before Alo sighed and said "Well, when you finally do get something that you want, the getting will be all the sweeter for it."

"Since when were you so sage, farm-boy?" Mini took a long hit and coughed on the exhale.

"Since when were you so depressed, princess."

"Yeah. I guess no one is who they appear to be." She passed the joint back to him. "I don't know how you do it out here, don't you miss Bristol? All the pubs? The parties? The fun? You're sort of cut off, ya?"

"I get to go in to town every now and again. It's nice out here. Don't get me wrong it takes some getting used to, but once you do, it's not half-bad."

After they'd smoked the joint down and were both pretty high Alo dragged Mini into the barn. "I've got to show you something." He laughed as she picked her path over the hay that was strewn over the barn floor. She watched his scrawny backside as he clambered up a ladder at the far end of the structure.

"A roll in the hay?" She giggled swaggering to the base of the ladder, "Isn't that a bit rustic of you, farm-boy?"

"Just… come on."

She lost sight of him entirely and could only hear his voice echoing through the barn as she mounted the bottom rung. The activity required more hand-eye coordination than she could manage easily at the moment; time was passing like a stop-motion video, a little jerky and shaky. But with a sufficient amount of concentration she reached the hay loft.

Alo grabbed her hand when she reached him. "Come here." He said leading her to a giant mountain of hay bales. As he scurried to the top she kicked off her heels.

"I don't think I can do that in this skirt…" She inspected the waistband of her skirt with her fingers; things were always so much more vivid when she was high.

"Fuck the skirt, love."

Fuck it indeed. Mini unzipped the pencil skirt, leaving only in her knickers and the gold tank top. With no constraints she began the climb up, Alo giving her a hand as she reached the top. "This better be worth it." She chided.

"It will be. Here," he shrugged off his cardigan and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She tugged it on.

He crawled onto the lay and lay on his back, "Come lay next to me." Mini did as she was bid and settled in beside his long lanky body. "Now, look…" He lifted his arm to point at the window higher up on the wall, it was large and with the rope and pulley system just outside of it, the portal was obviously used when hay was hoisted up to the loft. And also to frame a spectacular view of the night sky. The moon hung large in the apogee of the sky and out here in the country the stars shone brighter, like pin holes made in the velvety blackness of outer space. She could forget about all the shit. Forget about the loneliness. Forget about Frankie, and Liv, and Matty. Forget about her failed attempts at getting a job. Forget, forget, forget. The sky was so enormous and dark and breath taking. She'd found the peace she needed.

"You're right," Mini breathed, "it was totally worth it."


End file.
